Bad Santa, the Sequel
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Gibbs informs the rest of his family about his magical paddle and the application of it. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Santa, The Sequel 1**

Peppe1951

**Summary:** Gibbs informs the rest of his family about his magical paddle and the application of it. **Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Prologue:**

It wasn't until New Years Eve that Gibbs got a chance to inform the remainder of his "family" about what he had been left under the Christmas tree by Bad Santa. The occasion was a New Year's Eve party to be held at Ducky's, since he had the most room…it was a mandatory invitation. He hadn't wanted his family out there among the crazies celebrating the ending of 2009 and the beginning of 2010.

He had issued the invitations in his usual manner…"I'm having a New Year's Eve party…be there!!"

Tony had tried to get out of it but it had only earned his a slap to the back of the head and a glare from 'Papa Bear' Gibbs. He had given up and muttered, "I'll be there, Boss. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope just yourself and a change of clothes…you will be spending the night…oh and tell the others that it is a sleep over and to bring sleeping bags and pajamas, etc…"

Tony only nodded knowing that it wouldn't do any good to protest.

All too soon the fateful night arrived and with his family gathered Gibbs sat down to tell the ones that missed spending Christmas in Washington how he received a present from Bad Santa…and of course Tony's part in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Before we get started how was everybody's holiday?" asked Gibbs mindful of his family's celebrating both Christmas and Hanukkah.

"I had a great time," blurted out McGee and Jimmy, "it was good seeing family and friends from home once again."

"Ziva, how was yours?" asked Gibbs with concern. She didn't look all that happy when he first asked about her time back home.

"It was fine."

Gibbs didn't press her then but knowing they would have to talk later. "Well I'm sure you are all curious about this New Year's party," he began as he looked around the room and seeing their nods.

"Well, to begin with Tony and Abby unfortunately were unable to get out of Washington before the snows hit so we all met here at Ducky's and spent Christmas together. It was during Christmas eve that Mr. "I don't believe in Santa" DiNozzo decided to piss him off by staying up to prove that he didn't exist.

The rest of the team just looked at Tony with disappointment written on their faces except for Ziva who had a confused look on hers.

"I don't know if there is a real Santa that still exists but I know that there was a real individual that he is based on and that his spirit still survives," explained Gibbs tactfully.

"Tony wasn't able to prove or disapprove Santa's existence but he did experience George that night," began Gibbs as he watched the faces of Tim, Jimmy and Ziva…they were intrigued.

"Who is George?" they all asked in unison.

"Santa's brother…also known as 'Bad Santa', the one that dishes out paddlings to naughty boys when the switches that were placed in their stockings the year before didn't change their behavior," replied Gibbs.

"It seems that Tony's behavior demanded an attitude adjustment and he was there to remind Tony on why he should change. What was it that he told you Tony?"

"That he mainly dealt with boys but after learning about mine he decided to make an exception and handle me personally," muttered Tony embarrassedly.

"What did he do?" asked Ziva interestedly.

Tony pretended not to hear and said nothing until Ziva repeated her question and Gibbs gave him a very pointed look.

"HE paddled me," replied Tony as his face turned an interestingly shade of red.

"Boss! You spanked Tony on Christmas Eve?" Tim asked incredulously. He believed that Gibbs had dressed up as Santa and had been the one to spank Tony. Ziva nodded with Tim's statement. She believed the same.

"It wasn't him," replied Tony before Gibbs could defend himself.

"What?"

Bad Santa had a real beard, the boss doesn't," replied Tony.

"How do you know…did you try and pull it off?" asked Tim.

Tony nodded remorsefully, "Yep, which is why he was quick to paddle me. I pulled so hard that he yelled out in pain and anger."

Tim and Ziva only looked at him in amazement before Tim murmured; "Only you could get Santa mad…"

Gibbs nodded and continued his story telling of how the paddle was discovered and everything came true about its magical abilities. "The main reason I called you three here, speaking to Tim, Jimmy and Ziva, is the tag on the present was addressed to Papa Gibbs. I asked Tony and Abby if that is how they thought about me and they agreed. They considered me as a surrogate father. What I want to know is if that is how you three feel, too?"

"You are the only caring father I have now," admitted Ziva, and at Gibbs questionable look she continued, "Hanukkah wasn't so happy this year…Eli barely talked to me in fact he seemed to act as if I didn't exist. It was good seeing my other family and friends but…," she broke down in tears.

Gibbs hurried to her side and drew into a loving hug as any father would have done for a distressed child. "That's okay Ziva, you have a father now and I won't give up on you," he whispered in her ear.

Ziva nodded and stayed within his loving embrace until she was able to control her emotions.

"Boss, I feel the same except for the father not caring part. You're the father I have here…I feel blessed to have two," admitted Tim as Jimmy nodded his agreement.

"Good…because as your 'father' I want to tell you that I take my duties seriously….and by that I mean that you will be accountable for your actions outside of the office, on your own time and I will exact punishment whenever I feel you have done anything to deserve it and I think you know what type of punishment I use," explained Gibbs seriously.

The young agents and Jimmy looked startled at the proclamation and groaned as they took in what he was saying, "Boss you don't mean that you will spank us if we do anything you don't like?" asked Tony carefully.

"No I don't mean that DiNozzo," replied Gibbs as Tony sighed with relief until Gibbs began to explain further.

"What I mean is that I will bust your butt for anything I feel you have done to put yourself in danger…which will include drinking and driving or anything that seriously endangers your life and for the latter the instrument I will be using will be my new paddle."

Tony paled at the mention of the paddle, "Boss, I thought that you could just put that paddle up and not use it!"

"Nope…that is why I brought it with me so the others could see it for themselves," Gibbs added as he pulled it from the gym bag he had brought with him. It wasn't that large but Tim, Jimmy and Ziva knew from the way Tony was protesting that it must leave a powerful sting.

"It doesn't look that bad," ventured Jimmy as he looked it over from afar.

"Tony…explained to Jimmy about its magical qualities," ordered Gibbs.

"It has the ability to cause your pain to extend longer than others," began Tony. "Bad Santa gave me two licks and told me that I will be sore for two days…and it did. My butt was sore for exactly two days from the moment Gibbs opened the package on Christmas Day…that was what he told me after he paddled me…as soon as the initial pain from the paddling had worn off that the pain would resume from the moment Gibbs and the paddle met…and it did…I couldn't sit comfortable for two days up unto the minute that the 48 hours was up and then the pain was gone."

The proclamation brought silence as the others considered both is words and Gibbs before Abby spoke, "I don't know about the others but knowing that you care enough to bust my butt for the reasons stated kind of makes me feel safe, Gibbs…after being on the receiving end of your kind of discipline isn't nice but knowing that you care enough to do it makes me feel loved."

"Yeah…what she said boss…I've never really had a caring father, as you all know….my father punished me mainly for his amusement than for things I actually did to deserve them…except for that Halloween when I destroyed his skiing outfit…but you have always put my welfare ahead, like my record at work…except for your unusual method of punishment my record would be riddled with black marks….my butt was sore but I had rather have a sore butt than no chance for advancement. To be punished after hours has a caring feel to it, as well," Tony said next.

Ziva, Jimmy and Timmy nodded their agreement with their friends' statements.

Gibbs looked them all over and said, "Okay…now that you have agreed …lets party!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

And party they did…within reason. One of the main reasons Gibbs wanted to have them all celebrate together was to supervise just how much alcohol was consumed especially by Tony and Abby. He could depend on the others to keep their drinking under control but knew from past experiences, of having to retrieve them from bars after being called by the bartenders that these two "siblings" liked to go into excess when it came to partying and consuming of alcohol. Abby's statement to their deceased director about waking up on the floor was not an understatement in any way and he felt that this time he could send them off to bed before that occurred.

He figured by having two responsible "adults" namely himself and Ducky around they wouldn't let the partying get extreme and it appeared to be working.

The pizza, chicken wings and other partying favorites were being consumed as they drank thus preventing the partying from being considered binge drinking. They spent the night in conversation, watching of football games and old movies and the evening past quickly and so when the year 2009 came to an official end and the new year was ushered in with fireworks Gibbs and Ducky started on their rounds into sending the younger members of their 'family' off to bed.

It had been decided earlier that Abby and Ziva would share Ducky's mother's room. It contained a queen size bed and had its own bathroom…there was plenty of room in the bed for them both to share.

Ducky's home had the two master bedrooms with bathrooms….his and his mother's and two guest bed rooms with each sporting a king size bed and they shared a bathroom….it was a suite. Gibbs and Tony would share the room next to where Abby and Ziva were staying and Tim and Jimmy would have the last. All of the bedrooms were upstairs. The dogs normally slept with Ducky in beds of their own.

"Okay, we have all seen the new year come in," Gibbs said with a smirk, "its time for bed; remember you can always celebrate some more tomorrow," he ended as he reached for the remote control to turn the television off.

To a chorus of "ahh…do we have to" Gibbs turned to face his family giving them his famous glare and watched as they good naturally head up the stairs and to bed; all that is except for his senior agent, DiNozzo who had grabbed the remote control as soon as Gibbs had put it down to turn it back on.

"I want to watch Sports Center on ESPN and see how all of the bowls played today went and then I'll be off…I promise."

"Off?"

"I mean up," he corrected easily.

Gibbs gave him a hard look as if reading his true meaning and then nodded as he headed up leaving Tony alone with the television.

Tony watched the television until he was sure that he was alone before he darted towards his coat with the intension of going out and continuing his celebration at a favorite bar. He reached into his right hand pocket expecting to find his car keys only to come up empty. "What!?" he muttered as he searched the left hand side pocket and his pants' pockets to no avail.

"Are you looking for these?" boomed a voice from the stairs.

Tony looked up into the face of Gibbs as he walked down the stairs carrying the keys to Tony's car. "I confiscated all of the keys when everybody arrived," he admitted.

"Why?"

"For the very reason you are trying to do now…I didn't want any inebriated member of my family driving under the influence," he explained sternly. "Are you trying to force me to bust your butt before you do to sleep?" he asked angrily, "because if you are I'm willing to start the year off with you going to bed with a red and sore bottom!"

"You have no right," accused Tony as he walked towards his boss with the intention of retrieving his keys and leaving. He reached out only to find himself grabbed by Gibbs and having his backside smacked twice.

"Ow" Tony cried as he tried to pull away.

Gibbs easily held him as he asked, "Have you come to senses or is it going to take something harsher to get through to you?"

"Let me go…I'm not finished celebrating and there is nothing you can do to stop me," cried Tony as he struggled to get away.

"Wrong answer…I guess you have decided to go to bed with a red and sore backside to begin the new year," replied Gibbs as he easily pushed Tony towards the couch as he removed his belt and approached his 'son.'

The act of seeing Gibbs remove his belt started to sink in but not fast enough to stop Tony from his belligerent behavior. It wasn't until he felt himself pushed over the back of the couch and feeling the belt as it struck his backside that some reasons began to sink back in. Gibbs continued to smack Tony until the pain begin to have a sobering effect and Tony began to cry, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry," over and over again and Gibbs brought the impromptu spanking to an end and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

Once Tony had control of his emotions Gibbs pushed him away a bit so he could look him into the face. "Now do you want to tell me why you forced me to spank you?"

"I wanted to be sure that you really cared enough to treat me as a son," he admitted quietly.

"I would have thought that that was apparent with all of the times you have found yourself on the receiving end of my spankings," replied Gibbs patiently.

"That was different…those were for work related screw ups…this time it is more personally," insisted Tony.

"Well…did you get the answer you were seeking?"

"Yep," replied Tony has he ruefully rubbed his backside, "you cared enough to bust my butt when I was belligerent and persistent in getting into more trouble…you cared to keep me safe even from myself…my birth father never cared like you do….Dad," he finished shyly.

"Come on lets get you to bed so you can be ready to cheer for your Buckeyes tomorrow…son," Gibbs replied as he ruffled Tony's hair and put his arm around his shoulders as they went up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

By the time Tony awoke the next day he was alone in the room he had shared with Gibbs. He took a quick shower and got dressed before heading downstairs. It was midmorning and he found his "family" gathered around the television watching the Rose Parade sipping on cups of tea, coffee and hot chocolate. Tony scanned the group but didn't find Gibbs anywhere.

"Ah Anthony….did you sleep well," asked Ducky as he could sight of the younger man.

"Yep…that bed is so soft and comfortable. Where is Gibbs?"

"In the kitchen brewing another batch of coffee I would think. He's already finished his first pot. I've kept your breakfast warm and in the oven…go in there and have some," directed Ducky as his attention drifted back to the parade.

Tony did just that and came upon his boss doing just what Ducky said and he greeted him with a shy "HI".

"Boss, I want to apologize for my actions last night," Tony began only to be interrupted by Gibbs.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for Tony. I figured that you were testing me to see if I really cared to do what I promised when I became your surrogate father."

Tony nodded.

"Sit down and I'll get the breakfast Ducky's been saving for you," Gibbs said fondly.

Tony did as he was directed and flopped down in one of Ducky's hard wood chairs only to yep with pain and jump back up rubbing his butt.

"Sit down," ordered Gibbs, as he placed the plate of pancakes with bacon at his place, "and remember your sore backside. It will be a reminder of what a father does when his son is out of order, like last night."

Tony glumly did as he was told hissing as his backside made contact with the chair and ate his breakfast…a bit faster than usual…before jumping up to join the others watching the parade.

After the parade they all enjoyed lunch and then sat down to enjoy an afternoon of watching football…all except for Abby who got suited up in her warmest clothes and headed outside to build a snowman…as she worked she had an audience who watched momentarily until the urge to join her was too great. Soon their laughter drifted through to Ducky and Gibbs who watched with paternal pride at his children having fun.

It was Ducky who finally called an end to the activities during a snowball fight between Abby and Tony; neither would surrender and so they continued until Papa Gibbs had to step up and call a draw.

"That's it!" he roared at Abby and Tony as they prepared to throw the snowballs in their hands. "The war is over and it was a draw…now come in and get warm before one or the both of you catch cold," he ordered sternly.

Tony and Abby looked at each other and then at the snowballs in their hands and the stash at their feet before they turned and attacked Gibbs. As soon as their ammunition ran out he stalked over and asked quietly, "I can warm you two up quickly if you insists on continuing this…I did bring my paddle with me."

Tony quickly turned to ran to the house with Abby a close second. There was no way they wanted to experience that paddle today. They were followed by a grinning Gibbs.

"Get out of those wet clothing and take a hot shower," ordered Ducky before adding, "and I want to see you Anthony as soon as you redress to check your lungs."

"Do I have to?" whined Tony who hated all of the attention.

"SWAT!" answered Gibbs as he smacked his agent on his butt, "Do as Ducky says or you will be feeling more of those," he threatened.

Tony nodded as he headed for the shower; soon he was watching the ballgames with Ducky's blessing…his lungs were clear.

The day ended with the grandfather of all of the games….the Rose Bowl; this time the participants were the Ohio State Buckeyes and the Oregon Ducks. Soon the house was filled with laughing and cheering voices as they all cheered for the Buckeyes and Gibbs couldn't think on having had a better New Years as he celebrated it this time with this new family or his….


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue:**

It was later in the week that Gibbs met up with his friend, Dr. Ronald Bentley, a psychologist. Dr. Bentley could be described as a large man with a straggling beard and a strong voice. He had a heart of gold always wanting to help in any way he could.

"Jethro…did you have a good Christmas?" the doctor asked as their paths crossed.

"Yep, and I want to thank you for your 'Bad Santa' act with DiNozzo. But how did you convince him that the paddle really had magical qualities?" asked Gibbs.

"I used a little hypnotherapy on him…I planted the thought that his backside would hurt for two days and then magically disappear and the trigger word was Papa Gibbs," explained Dr. Bentley. "Why was it so important for me to change his views about Santa?"

"He had been teasing Abby all week leading up to Christmas about Santa not existing and although the thought of a jolly and obese figure dressed in red giving presents to all children on one night isn't real; he is based on a real figure but it is the spirit of Christmas he needs to believe in…the spirit of joy that is missing from his life thanks to an uncaring father…and if I could convince him to behave with the personally attention of Bad Santa maybe he won't be on the receiving end of my belt so much in the upcoming year," explained Gibbs with a smile. "I'll try anything to keep him from endangering his life needlessly…he and the other members of my team," he added seriously.

"Did it work? I know that your unusual method of discipline seems to work on your agents but did this work as well?"

"It seems to…at least it has put the fear of my using my new paddle on them…and maybe that will help as well…but why did you address the package to me as Papa Gibbs; it has put the notion of me as a surrogate father into their heads?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you care…and that says 'father' to me…and you need them as much as they need you…well I've got to go…I hope this year will be a good one for you and your team…family," said the doctor as he made his way to his car and drove off.

"I do too…"

**The end**


End file.
